Havoc at breakfast
by red-heads-rule
Summary: One shot Harry and Ginny Ron and Hermione. What happens when Ron and Harry accidentally spill to each other the fact that they are both in love? Havoc at breakfast, that's what!


**This is a story about… well you will have to see! It is set before Harry and Ginny were going out, so pre-HBP. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

It was Monday morning, and the Great Hall was filled with the entire Hogwarts school, except for two girls.

Ginny and Hermione were too tired to come down to breakfast on time, on account of being awake all night the previous evening, chatting in the Gryffindor common room about… life.

Meanwhile down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry were sitting together, eating porridge.

Harry thought that Ron had seemed very preoccupied the past couple of weeks, but he could not complain. He had a feeling he was doing the very same thing.

Ron suddenly sighed and put his spoon down.

"That's it, I can't take it any more" he said, "I have to confide in someone"

Harry was taken aback, not because he didn't know that Ron had something bothering him, but he was the last person to have spoken up about his problems.

"I think, I think… I'm in love" Ron said in a hushed voice, leaning over the table.

"Me too" Harry replied, not even glancing up at Ron while he said this.

Ron leaned out from the position he was in, then said in a strangled sort of voice, "You are? Um, excuse me but, **what the hell!**"

Harry looked up at his porridge and said "I am in love with someone too, and if you wouldn't mind," he glanced up and down the table before continuing, "I don't want to discuss it here"

But Ron acted as though he had never heard him.

"But who, what… when, **_why_**" Ron stuttered.

"Listen! I don't want to talk about it here, it's just…" Harry suddenly went all dreamy, "She's _perfect._ I don't know how long I've loved her, I don't know when it started but I only realized last week. I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her, looking at her" he then went back to his usual tone, "but of course I can't tell her that"

"Yes you can!' Ron said. Harry snorted.

"Would you admit to this girl you like about how you feel?" Harry smirked.

"No of course not" Ron said in a sad voice. "I mean, she's my best friend, how coul…" Ron stopped midway through 'could'.

There was a pause, and then Harry realized what Ron had said. He smacked his hand to his forehead.

Ron and **_Hermione! _**

How could he of been so stupid, it was so obvious! He could see Ron's forehead reddening as he slipped under the table.

"Are you mad at me?" Ron whispered timidly.

"Mad at you? Me, mad? You'rebloodymadforthinkingthatI'mmadatyoubecauseofcourseI'mnotmad!" Harry gushed.

Ron sighed a relieved sigh and grinned.

"Well, that was easy!" Harry smiled.

"Yeah it was" Ron agreed, "So, about you're girl…"

"Listen," Harry said exasperatedly, "I suppose I am going to have to wait for her to break up with Dean before I…"

Harry and Ron realized the split same second what Harry had just admitted.

Because Ginny Weasley was going out with Dean Thomas.

"YOU WHAT!" Ron yelled, standing up abruptly, knocking the table forward a fair few inches. The occupants of the great Hall were staring at them.

"I…I….I… are you mad at me?" Harry said.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Ron screamed, "How COULD you? You're in love with mympwhmpwh"

Ron couldn't finish this sentence because Harry had leapt forward over the table and clasped his hand over Ron's mouth. This was far from James Bond style, as he had knocked over two bowls of porridge and a jug of pumpkin juice whilst doing this.

Now everybody was surveying Harry, splattered with porridge and pumpkin juice, glasses askew and one hand clamped over Ron's mouth as though his lips were about to fall off, and Ron, who had a bright red face that was slowly turning purple through straining to get words out of his mouth. It was the weirdest scene Hogwarts had ever seen and, quite frankly, nobody wanted to stop it.

"Don't… you… say…anything…about….her" Harry finished, "I didn't mean to say tha…"

But Ron had rolled Harry over him so he was on top of Harry and now had his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Damn bloody right you didn't" Ron panted, "And this cannot go on. I forbid you to do anything with my AHHHH!"

Harry had struck out wildly with his fist, and it landed on contact with Ron's nose. He scrambled to his feet, Ron was doing the same thing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ron shrieked, blood streaming from his nose.

"Listen Ronald, you can NOT STOP _loving somebody_!" He said the last two words in a sort of hiss so that no-one would hear, but everyone did hear as most of their audience where staring at them, mouths hanging open.

"And YOU would know," Harry continued, "because you never stopped loving _HER_ did you? Even though you didn't admit it because face it Ron, you are a bloody coward"

There was a split second before Ron pounced on top of Harry, grabbing, punching and kicking every part of him he could reach. Harry retaliated.

You could frequently hear words like 'sister', 'coward', 'don't' and 'hate you' while they rolled around on the floor, smashing up the Great Hall like a tornado would.

After about 2 minutes a bunch of people grabbed Ron and pulled him away from Harry and vice versa for Harry.

"No, let go of me!" Harry cried.

But Ron had beaten him to it. Pulling away from the people holding on to him, Ron stared at Harry right in the eye and said:

"So you love her. So why don't we let the whole world know" Ron said with a sickly sweet smile. Harry's eyes widened beneath his broken glasses as Ron stood up on the Gryffindor table, cleared his throat and said loudly,

"HARRY POTTER WOULD LIKE TO DECLARE HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR MY SISTER **GINNY WEASLEY**!"

Harry let out a choking noise from his throat as hundreds of eyes slowly turned on him. The people holding him back had frozen. Seizing this opportunity, Harry stepped up onto the Ravenclaw table.

"So that's how you want to play it is it? Well then… RONALD WEASLEY WOULD LIKE TO DECLARE _HIS_ UNDYING LOVE FOR MY BEST FRIEND **HERMIONE GRANGER**!"

Harry stole a triumphant glance at Ron. But Ron wasn't looking at him. His eyes instead were fixed on the entrance hall with pure horror.

Harry's stomach sank. He turned to see Hermione and Ginny, mouths hanging open standing in the doorway.

"I am going to kill you" Ron whispered hoarsely.

They looked at each other for a split second before Ron shouted 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' and Harry 'EXPELLIARMUS!' at exactly the same time. Jets of lights issued from their wands and hit the other person in the chest. Both Ron and Harry flew into the air and landed smack against the walls.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked

"Harry!" Ginny yelled

They both set off at a run towards either Harry or Ron, teachers following pursuit.

Ginny reached Harry as Professor McGonagall performed the anti-charm on him. Ginny crouched down beside Harry as he lay slumped by the wall.

"Hospital wing for you Potter" McGonagall said crisply as she helped him up.

"OK" Harry said wearily, "But I have to do something first"

He turned to Ginny and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "I love you" he said, staring into her bright brown eyes. Then he let himself be dragged away by the teachers.

Ginny touched her lips where he kissed her, then sprinted towards Harry, and pulled his arm. He turned around.

"I love you too" she replied with a faint smile, then kissed him happily.

Hermione ran over to Ron, who was groaning, massaging his head as he stood up.

"Ron are you OK?" she squealed.

Ron looked up at her and then said yes. They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione said softly

"Do you really like me?"

"No" Ron said. Hermione's heart broke. Ron expected her to shout, cry or even hit him but she just stood there tears falling silently.

"Bye Ron" she whispered before she turned away from him. But Ron pulled her back and said in her ear

"I don't like you, I love you" And they shared their first kiss. After a couple of long moments a wail could be heard from the Staff Table. Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny broke apart to see Hagrid sobbing and blowing his nose on a hanky the same size as a sheet.

"There there, Hagrid" Professor Dumbledore comforted him, patting him on his back.

"So, after that ah, _amusing_ episode" Dumbledore chucked, "let us continue with our, err, remains of breakfast"

He surveyed the two couples with a sparkle in his blue eyes to show, he was as happy as they were, that there was a little more love in Hogwarts.

**Hope you liked that! That's all that! Check out my other story 'The Second Ball' and REVIEW please!**


End file.
